A series of two-day workshops for junior faculty who are practitioners of organic, bioorganic, natural products, medicinal, and physical organic chemistry, as well as chemical biology, will be held to assist them in effective proposal preparation, establishing and maintaining a unique research program, and guidance in mentoring. These objectives will be achieved in an interactive program with the guidance of Discussion Leaders who are well recognized as effective mentors and have distinguished research records. The planning and execution of the workshops will be formulated by a Steering Committee. Approximately thirty junior faculty and five discussion leaders will attend each two-day workshop. More than one-third of faculty entering research universities in applicable fields will be impacted.